Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method for the inhibition of popcorn polymer formation by treating the inner surface of an olefin production apparatus with a popcorn polymer formation inhibitor while the operation of the apparatus is suspended and the apparatus is maintained in a state destitute of olefins for the purpose of precluding the cumulative adhesion of olefins (referring collectively to all hydrocarbons possessing at least one double bond and derivatives thereof) to the recovery system or the refining system.